


Rave On

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Glasses, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin wears glasses.  Leon likes this.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Immortality is Overrated [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #370: Glasses





	Rave On

They were innocuous-looking things, certainly nothing that would rouse suspicions. Merlin had even gotten them at a cheap department store. He looked like he was simply wearing a terribly hipster pair of sunglasses. He’d even enchanted them so they would appear clear inside buildings, but at least he finally had something he could use to hide the tell-tale golden hue his eyes took on when he performed magic. It was nice to not worry about getting caught by new media.

If only he could just get Leon to stop snogging him when he slipped them on so they could actually leave the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
